


The War At Heart

by KillerQueer1996



Category: The War at Home
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Daddy Kink, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Man, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueer1996/pseuds/KillerQueer1996
Summary: This a story about two very different men. One, an almost middle aged father in a stale marriage. One, a closeted teen in unrequited love with his best friend. Together, they help each other learn and grow as people, friends, and maybe more...





	1. Everything About Him Is Appealing

**Author's Note:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

Dave rolls his eyes as he picks up a magazine. He can’t believe Vicky isn’t more concerned about this. I mean, for Christ’s sake, Larry’s becoming less manly by the day. It’s getting to the point where every time the kid walks into a room and asks to talk, Dave’s excepting the conversation to end in “…so, without further ado, meet the love of my life, Ricky.” Dave shudders at the thought. “ _It’s not that I’d really care if he was…you know…”_ he thinks to himself, “ _but what happened to keeping those kinds of…activities…to yourself? God knows the four years I spent in the army weren’t easy, and, on occasion, even I indulged in…that…but I never told nobody and I certainly didn’t prance around like a friggin’ fruit cake.”_

 

Behind him comes the thumping of two pairs of feet, both instantly recognizable to Dave. One pair, shuffling and stumbling, belong to his awkward son, Larry. The other pair, heavy but graceful, belong to Larry’s best friend, Kenny. At the sight of Kenny, Dave can’t help but roll his eyes again. He just doesn’t get it. Kenny’s a smart kid, fairly quick witted, and not bad to look at (Dave can at least admit that much), yet he worships the ground Larry walks on. “ _If he wasn’t so busy following my idiot son around like a puppy,”_ Dave thinks, “ _he’d realize how much more popular he could be…if he put a little effort in.”_

 

“Hey, Kenny,” says Vicky sweetly. Dave quickly opens the magazine, and feigns interest in whatever’s on the page. It’s not that he dislikes Kenny, but there’s something about him that makes Dave uncomfortable. Kenny is, and always has been, confident in who he is. This is something Dave hasn’t experienced in himself in a long time, if ever.

 

“Hey,” Kenny responds, leaning back against the arm of a chair. Dave makes the mistake of looking up, and finds that Kenny’s eyes are locked on him. Kenny cocks his head expectantly, and Dave sighs.

 

“…Kenny…” Dave manages before returning to the magazine he isn’t reading.

 

“We’re going to his house to watch TV.” Larry chimes in.

 

“Okay, honey,” Vicky replies, and the two boys quickly exit. As Dave watches Kenny bounce after Larry, he can’t help but think _“What a waste.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

With Vicky out shopping, and the kids either in their rooms or over at friend’s houses, Dave revisits the magazine he’d pretended to read so adamantly the week before. Grabbing a beer from the fridge (he knows it’s ten o’clock in the morning, but his wife isn’t home to nag him, so screw her), he makes his way to the living room and finds his chair. Just as he finally gets comfortable, he puts the bottle to his lips and the front door opens. “ _Of course! Why would I have a moment of goddamn peace in this house!”_

 

Larry and Kenny enter, smiling and waving at Dave suspiciously. “What are you two up to?” asks Dave.

 

“Nothin’, just hanging out.” Larry replies almost too nonchalantly. “ _I don’t like that one bit…"_ thinks Dave, furrowing his brow at them. The boys either don’t notice or ignore him, and bound up the stairs.

 

“Well just make sure you hang out with the door open,” Dave calls after them. “…and nothing actually…hangs out,” he adds. “ _I gotta keep a closer eye on them,”_ Dave says to himself. “ _They’re at that age where sneezing turns them on, and God knows they don’t have many options. That’s how these things start…you’re so pent up and desperate to fuck anything at all that you just grab the closest person to ya, whoever they are.”_

 

Dave remembers when he first experienced that kind of desperation. Compared to what he and Vicky used to have, it was small potatoes, but at the time it was heaven on Earth. For two young army men who did nothing but eat, sleep, train, and jerk off, having another human being to enjoy was nothing short of magical. Dave hadn’t thought about Buster in years, but now, the memories were flooding back to him. His musky smell, the weight of him on top of Dave, his dirty blonde hair and piercing green eyes…

 

“ _Kind of like Kenny’s…"_ Dave couldn’t help but think, but he caught himself quickly and did the best he could to push the memories back into the dark corners of his mind where they couldn’t reach him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“ ♪  Everything about it is appealing!  ♪ ” Larry sings, his voice cracking.

 

“Yeah, not so appealing,” Kenny retorts, doing his best not to visibly wince. Larry’s plan to gain popularity by performing in the school musical seemed like such a rock solid idea, until he started to sing. Kenny didn’t necessarily mind him being so terrible. It meant Larry probably wouldn’t make the cut and resort to remain in social exile with him. Plus, it would keep Larry away from those insufferable girls that he was so fond of. But Kenny could see how important this was to Larry, and when he had begged for help with his audition, Kenny quickly found he couldn’t say no. And now, seeing his friend’s frustration, Kenny once again feels the urge to swoop in and save him.

 

“Come on, you gotta sell it!” encourages Kenny. “Buffalo Bill thrives on his audience. Now, one more time…” Kenny doesn’t notice Dave enter the room behind Larry. He’s too busy melting into the armchair at the sight of the smile he put on Larry’s face. “ _Those girls don’t know what they’re missing”_ thinks Kenny, as he watches Larry vamp up again with a newfound confidence.

 

Dave, however, does notice Kenny. Specifically, he notices how his eyes light up like fireworks as Larry sings. At first, he believes it’s just because Larry is that talented, but he quickly laughs at the thought. “ _A deaf man could tell the kid’s shit”_ he chuckles to himself. “ _So, then what’s so special about Larry that’s makin’ Kenny go all goo-goo-eyed?”_ Dave’s confusion slowly turns to horror as he realizes what’s happening - hell! - what’s been happening right under his nose.

 

“ _You’ve gotta be friggin’ kidding me! Larry? Kenny likes Larry? Out of all the boys in the world, he goes and picks the dumpiest one he can find…and to look at him like he’s Brad friggin’ Pitt…”_ Dave’s horror transforms, involuntarily, into jealousy. “ _I can’t remember the last time Vicky looked at me like that…”_ Dave has to stop himself from physically smacking that particular thought out of his head.

 

“Okay! Okay! Okay!” Dave interrupts Larry. Kenny practically jumps out of his skin, and Dave cant help feeling even worse knowing that Kenny was so invested in Larry’s performance that he didn’t even see Dave standing right behind him. “Take five, ladies.” Larry, face red with embarrassment, scurries up the stairs, and Kenny bolts from his spot next to the armchair to join him.

 

“ _Jesus,”_ Dave thinks to himself, “ _what the hell do I do now?”_


	2. Changed For Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

“Dinner and a Broadway show! What’s the occasion? Did you cheat on me? Oh, who cares!” Vicky exclaims, wrapping her arms around Dave’s neck and standing on her tip toes to give him big kiss. Dave eagerly wraps his arms around her and reciprocates. She hasn’t kissed him like this in a while, and Dave can’t help but indelicately wonder how much more money he’d have to drop for her to suck his dick (something she hasn’t done since Mike was born).

 

Dave isn’t the only one who’s enjoying the kiss. Kenny finds himself turned completely around in his chair, not even trying to hide the fact that he’s watching. His own parents, being modest immigrants, shared a chaste kiss on their wedding anniversary and held hands on the way to their mosque during Muharram. Sure, Kenny had seen his classmates kissing, and he’d even gotten his hands on a few pornos, but to be sitting so close to a deep kiss happening right in front of him was, as pathetic as it may sound, thrilling.

 

“ _Stop staring!”_ he scolds himself. _“It’s just a kiss, stop being weird! Who cares about the way his eyes look when they’re lightly closed, or how his firm hands are gripping her lower back, or how his strong arms…”_ Kenny kicks himself under the table, hoping it will stop his pubescent train of thought from speeding off the tracks. He can’t however, stop the semi he’s now sporting under the table, and Kenny’s arousal is quickly replaced by guilt as he becomes painfully aware that he’s still sitting right next to Larry.

 

“Wicked?” he asks, “I’m so jealous…trying not to hate all of you right now…” he shakes his head, partly to illustrate his comment, and partly to try and rid himself of any lingering indecent thoughts. “…Not working.” Kenny adds, grateful that his words can apply to both of the situations he’s in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Finally, it’s Thursday. This whole week has been tough on Dave. Between Hillary almost losing her virginity with that scumbag boyfriend of hers and Vicky refusing yet another one of his sexual advances, he’s looking forward to unwinding and watching the Rangers annihilate the Devils when the doorbell rings. _“Every. God. Damn. Time.”_ he thinks as he opens the door. _“For fucks sake, it’s…”_

 

“Hey,” Kenny interrupts his thought.

 

“What’s up, Kenny.” Dave makes sure to make this a statement, not a question. Dave really doesn’t want to hear what’s up with Kenny right now. “Larry’s not here. He and Marla went out.” Finished with anything he has to say to Kenny, he pushes the door closed, and turns away, walking to the couch to resume the game. Kenny doges the closing door and steps into the house.

 

“So…what’re you doin’?” Kenny asks.

 

“Watchin’ TV. Alone.” Dave makes it a point to not look directly at Kenny. He knows if he does, he’ll start to empathize, and he’s to exhausted to fight off the impulse he’d have to invite Kenny to join him. At that moment, Mike trudges down the stairs, and it’s all Dave can do not to leap for joy at the opportunity to pass Kenny off to someone else. “Hey, Mike! Why don’t you take Kenny upstairs and show him that new video game?”

 

Mike doesn’t even slow his pace. “Yeah, that’s gonna happen…” he retorts, disappearing into the kitchen. Kenny stands awkwardly for a beat, before making up his mind, and plopping down on the couch next to Dave. Dave, unable to hide his desire to be alone, scotches as far away from Kenny as possible, crossing his legs to emphasize his resentment of the situation.

 

Kenny takes another beat before speaking again. “I love figure skating.”

 

Dave can’t help but look at him now, unsure if Kenny’s joking or not. Either way, his brain starts to buzz and he can’t let Kenny’s words go by and not comment. “I-It’s called hockey.” he stutters. _“Can’t this kid take a hint?”_ he thinks, before adding out loud, “You do have other friends besides Larry, right?”

 

“Of course.” Kenny responds too quickly. After taking a third beat he admits, “…Not really.”

 

“Well maybe you should think about making another friend, you know? Someone to hang out with when Larry’s not available? You know? Like, now?” Dave feels he can’t be any clearer than that without being blatantly hurtful. To his surprise, Kenny smiles. Dave notices how straight his teeth are, and begins trying to remember if he’d ever seen Kenny with braces in all the years he’d known him.

 

“David, you’re right,” Kenny replies, grabbing a pillow and hugging it. It’s such a small movement, and Dave’s sure Kenny doesn’t even think twice about it, but he notices how much better Kenny instantly looks when he’s smiling. _“Cute, even…”_ Dave can’t stop himself from thinking. “Maybe, I’ll make a bunch of new friends,” Kenny adds, looking off into the distance as if he’s seeing them all line up as he speaks.

 

Suddenly, Dave wants to backtrack on his advice. One new friend is fine, but a bunch of new friends will inevitably mean Kenny spends less time with Larry. Less time in this house. _“Plus, I wouldn’t want to get his hopes too high,”_ Dave rationalizes, _“and, in the end, a smaller friend group is probably best…for Kenny’s sake.”_

 

“I think one’s a good target, Kenny,” Dave proclaims, punctuating the sentence with two strong pats on Kenny’s shoulder. Kenny watches as Dave’s hands come in contact with his jacket. He feels almost instantly better, smiling even wider as he watches Dave turn back to the game.


	3. Two Beatings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

“He hit me! Three times, really hard!” Larry exclaims, his voice cracking under the emotion of it all. Kenny’s mother gasps, cooing and fussing over Larry. Kenny believes his friend, of course, but also knows how dramatic Larry can be, especially when it comes to his father. Kenny himself has never been hit. His father is scary enough on his own without any threat of violence, and Kenny is a perfectly obedient son, never giving him any reason to make such a threat. While his mom dotes on Larry, Kenny finishes his chores, and is rewarded with some TV time, which he shares with his traumatized friend.

 

Just as the credits roll on the episode of That 70’s Show they were watching, theres a hard knock at the door. Larry jumps, and Kenny rolls his eyes. “ _Honestly…I mean, I get that he’s upset, but what a wuss.”_ Kenny thinks, before reassuring Larry that he’ll handle everything. Kenny opens to door to find a slightly irritated Dave. “Oh,” Kenny says, narrowing his eyes, “it’s you.”

 

Dave huffs and shortly asks, “Is Larry here?”

 

Kenny looks over his shoulder and spots Larry running back into his room. Kenny turns to Dave, deciding to have a little fun with him for making his friend so miserable. “Maybe he is…” Kenny stands a little straighter and looks Dave right in the eye, “maybe he isn’t.” The corner of Kenny’s mouth inches up in a smirk, but it doesn’t last long.

 

“Just get ‘em!” Dave retorts, graduating from slightly irritated to just plain irritated and taking an aggressive step towards Kenny. Kenny instinctively raises his arm to block an imaginary attack, before turning on his heals and bolting away. “ _Holy crap,”_ he thinks, panting, his mind going a hundred miles a minute. _“Why am I out of breath? I thought he might hit me. Oh, wow! Why do I feel so awake? What’s happening? Jeez, that all happened so fast. Wow, I feelso…good!”_

 

Kenny finally collects his thoughts in time to hear his mom slam the door in Dave’s face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“My dad hates me,” says Larry’s voice through Kenny’s phone.

 

“Yeah, so does mine,” replies Kenny, only half listening, staring out his window at the now dark sky.

 

“But this is different…” comes Larry’s voice again. Kenny sighs, and leans back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and bracing himself for yet another one of Larry’s tirades about his father. Kenny gets a call very similar to this one after every incident Larry and Dave have. At this point, the only reason he accepts these particular calls is because Larry is usually in the bathtub when he makes them.

 

Kenny used to feel guilty about it. Getting pleasure from your best friend stewing in hot water and frustration is not a quality a good friend possesses. But Kenny has taken so many of these calls that he long ago justified his actions by telling himself that it was his little reward for putting up with Larry’s whining in the first place. That he wasn’t really hurting anyone. That it was just a tit-for-tat kind of thing.

 

Kenny closes his eyes and begins. He’s done this dozens of times, and knows exactly where he wants to start…and where he wants to finish. He starts to rub his lower stomach, just over his belt, and imagines Larry climbing out of the tub. His skin wet and glistening. The bottom inch of his hair damp and soapy from where it touched the surface of the bath. Just the thought of it makes Kenny groan.

 

As Kenny undoes his belt and pulls the zipper down on his fly, he imagines Larry standing before him, completely naked and vulnerable. He’s not heavy by any means, but he’s got a little extra padding on his waist, and Kenny licks his lips visualizing it. _“A waist practically begging to be grasped onto,”_ Kenny thinks to himself, as he slides his hand into his briefs and pulls out his almost erect cock.

 

Kenny starts slowly, pumping his fist almost shyly. He imagines that’s how Larry would be, shy at first, covering himself with his hands. Kenny finds he’s transported into the bathroom, sitting on the sink, and groans at the thought of Larry watching him jerk off. It’s a thrill for Kenny to feel those eyes on him, and his breathing echoes heavily in his mind off the tile walls. Imaginary Larry watches Kenny with wide eyes, as real life Kenny picks up the pace. “Please,” Kenny whines at imaginary Larry, “I want to see you.” Imaginary Larry hesitates at first, then, slowly but surely, parts his hands until…

 

_“What the hell is goin’ on here?”_ a voice suddenly rips through Kenny’s head. Kenny’s eyes fly open, frantically searching for the voice’s origin, but no one is there. Kenny, disheveled and panting, collects his thoughts enough to realize that the voice was in only his mind. He exhales, feeling a brief moment of relief before more confusion sets in. Glancing down at himself, he’s harder than he’s ever been before, his cock standing straight at attention. The head, a deep, almost purple-y red, is leaking so much pre-cum that it’s slowly starting to drip down the side of his dick. _“Is this because of that voice?”_ Kenny wonders. His curiosity quickly gets the best of him and, coupled with his arousal roaring back to life, he decides to close his eyes and returns to his fantasy.

 

_“What the hell is goin’ on here?”_ he hears again, and his hand instantly grasps his cock and starts pumping. All of a sudden, he’s transported to…Larry’s living room? That doesn’t make any sense. But Kenny doesn’t have time to analyze it because, just as suddenly, there’s someone standing behind him. Kenny can’t make out his face, but he’s a good bit taller than himself, with broad shoulders accompanied by strong arms and wide hands. The figure presses himself into Kenny’s back, and Kenny moans. _“Yeah, you like that, huh?”_ the man asks in a deep voice, wrapping his arm around Kenny’s waist. Kenny nods in reply, unable to think, almost unable to breathe. _“Goddamn it, you’re bad,”_ the man continues, causing Kenny to audibly groan, _“and do you know what happens to bad boys?”_ Kenny somehow gets even harder just at the sound of him. His voice is a perfect mix of familiar and commanding, and Kenny prays it won't finish him off before he’d had the chance to fully explore this exquisite fantasy.

 

The man’s voice lowers to a growl, and leaning in close behind Kenny’s ear, he breathes out _“Bad boys get punished.”_

 

Kenny’s breath hitches, and in one swift movement he’s over the man’s knee. The man pulls down Kenny’s pants, exposing his bare ass. Kenny wriggles against him, but the man holds him firmly across his lower back. The pressure of his fingers is incredibly vivid, so vivid that Kenny can imagine they’re on his cock instead of his own. Kenny squeezes himself even harder as the man in his raises his arm over his head, opens his hand so his palm is flat, and then…

 

*Smack!* Kenny gasps. The first slap leaves his ass stinging, and his eyes watering, but he’s never felt more alive!

 

*Smack!* The second slap is harder than the first, and even though it’s all in his head, his body convulses. Kenny’s gone from stroking his cock to full on fucking his hand.

 

*Smack!* The third slap is incredible. He can practically feel the heat radiating off his ass. Kenny musters all his strength to not scream, and he feels like he might cry from the sheer pleasure of it all. He know’s he’s openly moaning, but he doesn’t care. Kenny can feel the tension building, his balls constricting, and he knows he’s so, so close.

 

The figure flips Kenny over so he’s facing him and kisses him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and holding his lower back so vigorously it feels like he’ll be left with hand-shaped bruises. Kenny is a whimpering mess, two strokes away from cumming, when the figure pulls back, and watches Kenny so intensely, Kenny thinks the man’s stare might bore two holes in his head. Kenny sees his face for the first time and, upon recognizing it immediately, he almost freezes. But Kenny’s too far gone, and even if he wanted to stop himself, he can’t.

 

Kenny cums hard, a mess of ‘please’s, begging and looking straight into Dave’s eyes. 

 

Finished and still gasping for air, Kenny realizes Larry’s still on the phone. He wipes his hand on his pants, and picks up the receiver, terrified for a moment that somehow Larry would know everything that had just played out in his mind.

 

“…You know what? I am going to tell him!” says Larry’s voice confidently. Kenny let’s out a huge sigh of relief. Larry, so engrossed in his rant, didn’t even realize Kenny had put the phone down. “Sometimes, when you have no other choice, you just gotta be honest.” Larry continues.

 

“Yeah…” replies Kenny, his breathing now almost steady. He’s experiencing so many emotions that his mind has short circuited, going completely numb. “…it’s always better to be honest.” 

 

Kenny, as organically yet hurriedly as possible, ends the call. He decides that he’ll figure out what this all means tomorrow, but for now, he’s utterly spent. Kenny sheds his soiled clothes, and climbs into bed. Wrapping his naked body in a blanket cocoon, his last thoughts are of Dave’s grey eyes, and he smiles as he drifts into sleep.


	4. The Trickster Vs. The Marksman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

After yet another uneventful day at work, Dave places his hand around the knob of his front door, and sighs, trying to exhale all the extra tension he’s been feeling lately. He’s always been more tightly wound than most men, but walking on eggshells around Larry and Kenny is starting to become more difficult by the day, not to mention the added frustration of the utter lack of physical affection from his wife. “ _Please, God, just give me five minutes. Five minutes with no Vicky, no kids, and no…”_ He opens the door and see’s the back of a dark, curly haired head. 

 

“ _…Kenny.”_

 

Dave stills, watching only for a moment, because a moment is all he can take of Kenny fawning over his cowboy-hat-wearing son. Larry is running his hands over a cherry red shirt with gold tassels, and Kenny is in absolute awe of the simple act, drinking in every one of Larry’s movements as if he’d never be able to get enough. Dave feels his stomach tighten at the sight, and he cant help but think about what it would be like to have Kenny look at him that way. “ _I mean, uh…to have VICKY look at me that way…”_ he quickly corrects himself, finally slamming the door shut behind him.

 

At the noise, Kenny looks up and, meeting Dave’s eyes, quickly shifts himself ever so slightly apart from Larry. Ever since his heated mental detour while masturbating, Kenny finds himself constantly fighting to keep from blushing any time he’s within ten feet of Dave.

 

“Hey,” Kenny finally stammers out at Dave. “ _Smooth…”_ he scolds himself, snatching the cowboy hat off Larry’s head.

 

“What’re you two doin’?” Dave asks Larry, but keeps his eyes trained on Kenny.

 

“Kenny’s helping me with my costume for Annie Get You’re Gun,” Larry answers, holding up the bedazzled cowboy shirt while Kenny beams at him with pride. “What do you think?”

 

“Great! I can’t wait to see the pants.” Dave responds, and for a second he can see Larry is elated at his genuine compliment, but suddenly Dave’s mouth is continuing to move, unable to stop his stream of consciousness and he adds, “…there are pants, aren’t there?” Dave can’t bear to stay and see Larry’s face fall in disappointment. He makes a beeline for the kitchen, just getting through the door when he hears Larry say something about a plan. He instinctively puts his ear to the wall, holding his breath as he eavesdrops on the boys.

 

“Yeah, I know…” Kenny responds to a comment Dave didn’t hear, before pausing and asking Larry, “…how?”

 

“That girl, Bonnie, who paints the sets has totally been flirting with me. She is so cute!” comes Larry’s voice. Dave relaxes his shoulders, relieved and happy, and moves to take his ear off the wall when Kenny chimes in.

 

“Yeah, she is…”

 

Dave freezes, his stomach retying itself into the same knot as before. _“What the hell, Kenny!?”_ he thinks about bursting back into the living room screaming, but settles for punching the wall instead. _“I mean, how could you…do that to…to…Larry!”_ he quickly justifies, startled by his passionate reaction. Too exhausted to even begin to wallow in self deprecation, he tries once more to exhale his tension. With no luck, and a now aching hand, he settles for making himself a sandwich instead, refusing to acknowledge Kenny as he enters the kitchen.

 

Kenny notices that Dave is assembling his sandwich rather aggressively. He finds himself completely mesmerized as Dave throws bread down onto a plate, slapping meat and cheese on both slices, before grasping a mustard bottle and spanking the end of it. Dave squeezes too hard, and the condiment squirts out all over the side of his hand. When Dave begins to lick the mustard off himself, Kenny desperately fights the urge to blush, but fails as Dave’s wild eyes snap up to meet his. _“Jesus…”_ Kenny secretly sighs.

 

“What?” Dave snaps.

 

“Just…uh…(“ _Shit! What am I supposed to be doing?”_ )…getting some snacks for me and Larry!” Kenny remembers, scurrying over to the cabinets and beginning to riffle though them, using the doors to block his pink face.

 

“Sure, sure, sure…gotta refuel after all that, uh…bedazzling.” Dave says the last word slightly sing-songy. He knows that he’s being meaner than necessary, but he couldn’t care less about his son’s feelings right now, or even Kenny’s, for that matter. He’s got too many more important things to worry about, but he finds he can’t remember a single one as he turns to see the look of disappointment on Kenny’s face.

 

“With all do respect, Mr. Gold, you need to get it together.” Kenny falters a little, unsure if he’s crossed a line, but when Dave keeps his mouth shut, Kenny continues. “Larry has enough stage jitters as it is. He’s worked hard, and he’s going to be great.”

 

For the first time in a long time, Dave can’t bring himself to speak. The feeling somehow worsens when Kenny’s face morphs from disappointment to surrender. Collecting the snacks, Kenny presses his hand to the kitchen door, before turning to Dave.

 

“Why can’t you just be nice to him?” Kenny barely whispers, before forcing a big smile and pushing into the living room to rejoin Larry.

 

“I’m sorry,” Dave says to no one as he throws out the rest of his sandwich and makes his way to bed, unable to unsee the look of despair on Kenny’s face, even when he closes his eyes.


	5. Some People Deserve More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

The back door opens and closes without so much as a warning knock. With all of his kids at home, and Vicky pouring herself yet another glass of wine, Dave doesn’t even need to turn from the sink to know who it is.

 

“I guess you weren’t looking out your window cause I told you, when the auction ended, I’d shine the Bat signal.” Kenny proclaims to Larry with a flamboyant hand gesture.

 

“You mean…?” Larry scoots back in his chair excitedly. This time, Dave does decide to turn from the sink, curious about what the boys are talking about. _“How does it take me givin’ this kid my baseball card collection for him to like me, but Kenny can just waltz in a room and flick his wrist and Larry’s all giggles?”_ Dave thinks, ignoring his other thoughts about how cute Kenny looks all giddy.

 

“Some idiot payed $200 for the Reggie Jackson card!” Kenny finishes. Larry jumps up and goes to hug Kenny, but Kenny, seeing Dave, suddenly feels weird about that, and instead offers Larry an enthusiastic high five.

 

“You sold the Reggie Jackson card?” Dave asks, dejected.

 

“Well, you said it was the most valuable one…” Larry answers, turning to Dave. With Larry’s back to him, Kenny can let his guard down a bit, really exploring Dave’s facial expressions. Kenny thinks about how betrayed and annoyed Dave looks, and can’t help but feel a little tug in his own chest. _“He looks so much better when he smiles,”_ Kenny thinks, but when he tries to imagine it, he can’t, realizing he doesn’t see Dave smiling that often. _“Maybe I’ll just have to make him smile…”_ Kenny reasons.

 

As Larry and Dave bicker about the cards, Mike runs into the room, snapping Kenny back into reality.

 

“Dad? Good news! I just checked, and you won the Reggie Jackson card auction!” Mike announces.

 

Larry’s eyes go wide as a blush forms on Dave’s cheeks. Dave had been so caught up in his emotions, he’d forgotten he was the idiot on the other end of the screen. And, for some reason Dave doesn’t care to figure out, knowing that Kenny is the one who thinks he’s an idiot is worse than Larry selling his prized card. Dave looks straight past his son to Kenny, his eyes pleading with him to say something, anything that let’s Dave know he doesn’t think he’s a complete fool.

 

Kenny feels the tension in Dave’s stare, feels his stomach flutter at the sight of Dave sticking his tongue through his lips absentmindedly, and decides now is as good a time as any to try and make this adorable man smile

 

“Fine, you don’t have to pay,” Kenny starts nonchalantly, smiling at Dave. “But if you don’t,” he continues, dropping his face into a mock scowl and wagging one finger, “I’m leaving negative feedback.”

 

The corners of Dave’s mouth twitch upward. _“God, he’s adorable.”_ Dave thinks, before remembering he and Kenny aren’t the only two people in the kitchen, and hastily clears his throat, shouting, “Get outta here! Go! Get outta here!” and shooing the boys out of the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

About a week after the Jackson card incident, Dave sits in the garage alone, holding a piece of notebook paper. Larry had just come clean to him about cheating on his writing assignment, and as annoyed as Dave was by this, he couldn’t help the morbid curiosity that crept un inside him when Dave had said the poem about his secret desire was actually written by Kenny. Dave instinctively ordered Larry to give him a copy and go to his room to wait for his punishment.

 

Now, hiding in the garage ( _“…not hiding! Just, uh, trying to get some peace and quiet.”_ Dave mentally corrects), he unfolds the piece of paper and starts to read, hearing Kenny’s voice in his head as he does so:

 

_At last the secret is out,_

_as it always must come in the end,_

_the delicious story is ripe to tell_

_to tell to the intimate friend;_

_over the tea-cups and into the square_

_the tongues has its desire;_

_still waters run deep, my dear,_

_there's never smoke without fire._

 

_Behind the corpse in the reservoir,_

_behind the ghost on the links,_

_behind the lady who dances_

_and the man who madly drinks,_

_under the look of fatigue_

_the attack of migraine and the sigh_

_there is always another story,_

_there is more than meets the eye._

 

_For the clear voice suddenly singing,_

_high up in the convent wall,_

_the scent of the elder bushes,_

_the sporting prints in the hall,_

_the croquet matches in summer,_

_the handshake, the cough, the kiss,_

_there is always a wicked secret,_

_a private reason for this._

 

Tears are pricking at the corners of Dave’s eyes, threatening to spill over at the thought of how much pain this unrequited love Kenny has for Larry must be for him to write such a heart-wrenching poem about it. Dave knows the pain first hand, and as he starts to collect himself, he can’t help but think that the romance between him and Vicky really is over. _“Nothin’ I do could ever be good enough. She’d never write a poem for me.”_ For the first time, he allows thoughts of Kenny to cloud his mind. _“I would kill for the kind of love Kenny has for Larry.”_

 

Little does Dave know that when the poem was created, Kenny was alone in his room crying because he felt guilty about which member of the Gold family he was actually writing the poem for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem, written by W.H. Auden, is called "At Last The Secret Is Out".


	6. One Of Those Awkward After Moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

Kenny has no idea how Larry talked him into this, yet here he is, trying to read while Larry and Mike take turns peering out his bedroom window though a telescope. He can’t help but roll his eyes at the juvenility of it all.

 

“Dad, get out!” Larry whines, failing to notice Kenny aggressively snapping the pages of his magazine. _“I bet he thinks she’s sooooo hot,”_ Kenny huffs to himself, _“with her hair, and her lips, and her boobs, and her…vagina!”_ Kenny involuntarily shudders at the word.

 

“Jodi would be getting undressed if Dad would just get out of there!” Mike groans, annoyed.

 

“Yeah…hurry…get out of there…” Kenny deadpans, grateful that his comment can apply to both his inner feelings and the actual conversation.

 

Kenny attempts to pick up where he left off, but finds his magazine dull compared to the sudden thought of Dave watching Kenny through a telescope.

 

Kenny lets his mind wander, imagining himself just coming home from school, dropping his heavy backpack with a sigh as he reaches his arms up over his head, stretching his back. All the while, Dave would be watching from his house as Kenny’s shirt rises up to reveal a sliver of his lower abdomen. Kenny would take off his shoes and socks, followed by his pants and button down shirt, leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs as he takes a moment to just appreciate the unclothed freedom.

 

_“I wonder if he’d get hard from just looking at me like that,”_ Kenny imagines, crossing his legs to hide his own growing erection. _“I wonder if he’d touch himself and imagine how I’d smell…how I’d sound…how I’d taste…”_

 

Suddenly, the blinds are snapped shut, and Kenny jolts out of his fantasy, hastily pressing the magazine over the front of his tented pants just as Larry and Mike guilty run out of the room. Kenny let’s out a relieved sigh, delighted by the fact that the gross peeping has stopped and he has the room to himself. Kenny closes his door and lays back down on his bed, returning to his fantasy as he unzips his fly.

 

* * *

 

A few weeks later, at the first family dinner that is actually proceeding civilly for once, Hilary decides to drop a bombshell.

 

“Kenny and I kissed,” Hilary blurts out unceremoniously. Larry drops his fork, Mike almost snorts, Vicky barely looks up from her place, and Dave? Dave’s eyes open wider than his mouth as he lowers the bite he was about to take and slowly raises his head to look at Hillary.

 

“Wait, what?” Larry and Dave ask in unison.

 

“Kenny and I kissed,” Hilary repeats. “I mean technically I kissed him, but it was only ‘cause I was so annoyed with Jeff because he was helping Mindy “study”, which yeah okay sure, but then Holly said Matt said that Mindy was into Kyle, so then…”

 

Hillary keeps rambling on as Larry continues to stare at her, dumfounded. Dave, on the other hand, becomes more and more irrationally angry with every word that pours out of her mouth, and the second she comes up for air (about two minutes later) Dave slams his fist on the table, knocking over two glasses of water and sending a spoon clattering to the floor.

 

“How the hell could you do that?” Dave shouts. “How the hell could you just kiss him like that? For Christ’s sake, Hillary! What’d you do, go through all the guys in your grade, so you’ve gotta start makin’ your way through the ones in Larry’s grade too?”

 

All eyes are on Dave, and Hillary’s are starting to fill with tears, but Dave doesn’t, or rather, can’t stop himself. “Why Kenny, huh? You could’ve mushed mouths with anyone! Anyone, but Kenny! Kenny is off limits, d’ya understand? I don’t care who the hell you make out with, ‘long as it ain’t that kid!” Dave finishes, now standing, pointing in the general direction of Kenny’s house next door for an added visual.

 

“What are you so upset about?” Larry finally breaks his stunned silence. “He’s not your best friend.”

 

“Yes, Dave,” Vicky adds, swirling her fourth glass of wine around, “why are you upset?” Dave and Vicky make eye contact for the first time in days, and god does Dave wish it we’re under different circumstances. Dave’s face flushes red, well redder, because luckily it had already been pretty red from screaming, and he backtracks as fast as possible.

 

“Exactly,” Dave responds solely to Larry, “your sister shouldn’t be goin’ after her brother’s best friend, that’s like…uh…bro code, or whatever.”

 

“Bro code?” Mike snickers from the other side of the table, still too young to fully understand what’s happening isn’t just one big joke.

 

“Yeah, bro code!” Dave snaps, pushing his chair in with a loud thud and storming upstairs without another word.

 

* * *

 

Dave makes his way silently down the stairs to the kitchen. While storming out has its dramatic advantages, a big disadvantage is you don’t get to finish your dinner, so at two in the morning you’re still hungry. Dave opens the refrigerator door, the bright light pouring out into the dark room, and begins the search for leftovers when he feels a pair of arms wrap around his waist. A small figure presses into his back, and he sighs, not bothering to turn around.

 

“Vicky, look, I’m sorry for blowin’ up at Hillary, okay? I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

One hand moves from Dave’s waist down to the front of his pants, and starts to palm him over his fly. Dave’s knuckles turn white from his grip on the door handle, and he lets out a soft groan.

 

“Fuck, sweetheart, you haven’t touched me like this in months,” Dave hisses, so touch starved he can already feel himself close to his climax. “Feel’s so good, baby, I’m so close,” Dave whines, grinding against the small hand a few more times before letting out a gasp and cumming in his pants.

 

Dave finally shuts the refrigerator door before spinning around, grabbing the sides of a face in the darkness, and kissing it’s lips deeply. Dave’s hand trails upward to grab Vicky’s hair, but when there’s no hair to grab, Dave’s eyes snap open. Unable to adjust to the dark, he reaches to feel for the light switch, but finds he doesn’t need to when his gut twists as an all too familiar voice hums, “You’re a much better kisser than Hilary.”

 

Dave wakes with a start, drenched in sweat, hearing Kenny’s dream words on an unbreakable loop in his mind. _“Fuck me…”_ Dave thinks, covering his rock hard cock with his hands as he rolls over, laying his head back onto his pillow, unable to stop himself from imagining Kenny’s laughter at his choice of double entendre.


	7. Checkmate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

Now this is what Kenny has so desperately missed. Just him and Larry, hanging out, talking, laughing. It’s almost as if Kenny is transported back to when they were thirteen. But when Dave comes home from work, Kenny shifts in his seat, painfully aware of the one, growing difference between then and now. 

 

God know’s Kenny’s tried to fight it, but it seems the more he does, the stronger the feelings get. He feels extremely guilty, of course; almost like he’s cheating on Larry. But Kenny can’t help the way Dave looks when he’s just come home from work, tired, aching, and almost begging to be taken care of. “ _And his suit…”_ Kenny’s mind starts to wander, before snapping himself back to the task at hand. “ _I mean, it’s really his fault for looking so handsome all the time…”_

 

“Hey, hey,” Dave announces as he enters. “How’s the, uh, how’s the campaign going?” Kenny tries not to break into an unnecessarily wide smile, but Kenny feels such happiness when Dave actually makes an effort with Larry. He knows how important Dave’s approval is to his friend, and to have Dave’s approval for something as important as running for student office he’s sure means the world to Larry.

 

“Great!” Kenny answers for Larry, standing for emphasis. “Larry’s a born winner. He’s got a great platform, he’s an effective communicator…” Kenny keeps rambling compliments, but thinks to himself, “ _And he’s got dimples for miles!_ ”, while simultaneously realizing Dave has those same exact dimples. “ _Guess I do have a type…”_ Kenny darkly jokes to himself before sitting back down.

 

“Well, with any luck, we’re looking at the the future president!” Dave says artificially sweetly, and Kenny doesn’t miss the look Dave gives him as he makes his way to the kitchen. Dave looks annoyed by Kenny, almost as if Dave was reacting negatively to the compliments Kenny gave Larry.

 

Kenny reasons any father would be suspicious if two teenagers seemed to be becoming too enamored with each other. But a small, nagging voice in the back of Kenny’s mind can’t help but wonder if Dave feels even the slightest bit for Kenny what Kenny feels for Dave. That thought alone sends a deep chill straight up Kenny’s spine, and he decides right then and there to put his theory to the test as soon as humanly possible.

 

* * *

 

Dave wakes up the following morning with the same problem he’s had since the night Hilary had confessed at the dinner table. And having Kenny spend the night in the room directly next to his is not helping the situation. “ _Maybe I’ll just kick ‘em out and into Kenny’s place…_ ” Dave starts, but then he remembers how good his relationship with Larry is right now, and he doesn’t want this to be the thing that screws it all up again, so he surrenders to the idea of Kenny being here for yet another day. “ _Little bastard might as well move in,_ ” Dave thinks, before quickly and violently trying to suppress the ideas that come forward at the thought of Kenny permanently living with him.

 

Dressing quickly, Dave makes his way down the stairs into the kitchen to find the boys in exactly the same place they were last night, just moved from the couch to the table. Dave holds back several less-than-kind remarks about how hard they’re working something as stupid as a campaign for president of the chess club, and decides instead on continuing to blindly support his son.

 

“Hey guys. How’s the election going?” Dave asks, grabbing a beer from the fridge. He can hear Vicky’s chastising voice echo through his mind, but he couldn’t care less. Kenny’s been here for almost twenty-four hours, and Dave needs something to try and take the edge off. “Think you got any chance of winning?”

 

“It’d be hard not too. I’m running unopposed.” Larry states matter-of-factly. Dave turns to look at Kenny, thinking Larry is was making a joke, but Kenny just looks square into Dave’s eyes and smiles sweetly before dutifully returning to his campaign poster. When Dave realizes Kenny is working so hard, essentially for nothing, just because Larry asked him too, Dave feels like he’s been hit in the head with a bat.

 

“If…uh, if you’re running unopposed,” Dave starts gently, afraid to say the wrong thing but wanting answers nonetheless, “wh-what’re you going through all this for?”

 

“Well, how often do you get to work with glitter?” Larry answers giggling. Dave, again, turns to Kenny, who is beaming at a happy Larry. Dave decides he finds this annoying. “I’ll be right back. I gotta go get the rainbow confetti.” Larry announces to the room, getting up from his chair before walking in a zig-zag pattern to the stairs. While Dave is confused, Kenny somehow beams even more, jumping up from his seat to applaud Larry.

 

“Wh-wh-what are you doin’?” Dave technically directs the question to Kenny, but because his back is turned, Larry answers instead.

 

“I’m walking like a knight moves on a chess board. Kenny thought I should do this once I win the election, you know, to raise the profile of the chess club.” Larry explains, and for the third time, Dave swivels around, differing to Kenny.

 

“Plus it’s fun!” Kenny giggles, and the sound alone sends a deep chill straight up Dave’s spine. Dave freezes, afraid one of the boys noticed, but Larry is already up the stairs, and if Kenny saw, he seems unaffected by it. Letting out a breath he doesn’t remember holding, Dave starts to wonder why Kenny allows Larry to do whatever he wants. So, with Larry momentarily gone, and under the guise of just starting a casual conversation, Dave starts to try and get information out of Kenny.

 

“So, Larry’s running unopposed, huh?” Dave begins, watching Kenny sit back down over his shoulder. He grabs a tube of Pringles from the cabinet, and makes his way back to the table, taking a seat next to Kenny. “With so many other qualified candidates? Like you, for instance?”

 

“He wanted to run, so I let him.” Kenny smiles sweetly. Dave, frustrated with this vague answer, pushes a little harder.

 

“I really appreciate it. Ya know, I know it must be hard sitting back, being the pawn, while Larry’s the king. Especially since you’re the one who taught him how to play, right?” Dave reasons.

 

“Hadn’t thought of that…” Kenny answers honestly, surprised that Dave remembered that piece of trivia in the first place.

 

“And from what I’ve seen,” Dave continues, popping a chip in his mouth, “it’s obvious you’re a much better player…much better.” At the praise, Dave notices Kenny immediately sit up straighter, his eyes glued to Dave. “ _Is he…blushing?”_ Dave wonders to himself, before realizing he and Kenny have been silently staring at each other for almost thirty seconds. “Chip?” Dave hastily offers, and he sees something he doesn’t quite understand dance behind Kenny’s eyes as he accepts the snack.

 

“I have won 68 of the last 74 games.” Kenny brags, breaking eye contact with Dave to twirl the chip in his fingers before putting it in his mouth. “And three of the ones I lost, I was on cough syrup.” he amends. Dave watches intently and Kenny brings on of his flavor coated fingers to his lips and sucks the dust off before snapping his eyes up to meet Dave’s.

 

The dull shiver Dave felt in his spine suddenly and viciously turns into a warm burn, and Dave jumps up from the table, trying desperately to look anywhere but Kenny. “Anyway…you know…” Dave tries to collect his thoughts enough to for a coherent sentence, but the erection he’s trying to hide is making it difficult. “Thanks for sitting back and letting Larry get all the glory while you…uh…do all the work and come up with all the good ideas. You’re a good friend, Kenny…really good…”

 

Kenny falters for a moment, and Dave wonders if he’d misread the situation entirely, but then Kenny fully processes Dave’s compliment, and he beams. And even if he wanted too, Dave can’t stop how his heart beats a little faster at knowing he’s the cause of a smile Kenny reserves only for Larry. Dave opens his mouth to speak, however Larry picks that moment to finally return with the rainbow confetti.

 

“Hey, Kenny, look!” Kenny jolts at the sound of Larry’s voice, and Dave feels involuntary pride at being the one that held Kenny’s attention for once. “I think I like the bishop walk better, maybe I should start with that.” Larry continues, demonstrating an even goofier walk than before, in Dave’s opinion.

 

Dave shoots Kenny a quick, final look before making his way out of the kitchen, assuming now that Larry was back he wouldn’t be wanted around. But Dave swears he can feel Kenny’s eyes watching him leave, and he knows he hears Kenny’s voice snapping at Larry for interrupting, and he can’t help but smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't realize how many people were enjoying this story. I fully intend to continue to update and complete this work as soon as possible, my personal life has just been unpredictably hectic lately. I really appreciate everyone's patience.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. A Beautiful Disaster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

“What is this, the motel six-by-six?” Dave wonders aloud, barely fitting in the small space between one of the two twin beds and the wall of the hotel room he and the boys will be spending the night in. “ _Who the hell talked me into bringing these kids to this dork-party anyway?_ ” Dave asks himself the question with his mind already providing the answer, playing back the massive fight he and Vicky had gotten into just that morning. 

 

They hadn’t spoken to each other for a few days prior, their mutual ignoring bringing some semblance of peace to the both of them, but when Vicky had insinuated that Achmed was a better father than Dave for agreeing to bring Kenny and Larry to the convention, Dave had snapped. “ _Well, she got her way! Now I’m stuck here in this friggin’ shoebox with my stupid son and…”_ Dave’s thought trailed off in a slight panic at the absence of a head of curly hair, before remembering Kenny had made a beeline for the bathroom as soon as he’d opened to door.

 

“Who made these reservations?” Dave asks rhetorically, prompting the bathroom door to open enough for Kenny to pop his head out.

 

“My dad,” Kenny interjects, before quickly closing the door again.

 

“Ah, well now we know why he canceled at the last minute. Mary and Joseph wouldn’t’ve taken this room.” Dave complains, secretly feeling a bit of pride as he thinks, “ _Who’s the better dad now, huh?”_ Dave puts his bag on one of the beds, beginning to unpack as Kenny reemerges from the bathroom and joins Larry on the other bed with a bounce.

 

“So, which bed is Ynnek going to sleep in?” Larry asks Kenny giddily.

 

“Whichever one Yrral doesn’t want.” Kenny answers, equally giddy. Dave pauses to shoot annoyed looks at the pair of them.

 

“Ah, Ynnek, Yrral, come on! Theres barely room for the three of us!” Dave tries not to yell, but it still comes out loud. “I mean, you’re not gonna have any of your sci-fi buddies crash here, are ya?” At Kenny and Larry’s giggles, Dave becomes confused, as well as annoyed. “What’s so funny?” Dave spats.

 

“We’re Yrral and Ynnek!” Larry finally explains. “Those are our names…backwards.”

 

“We’re using them all weekend!” Kenny adds, practically bouncing on the bed with glee. Dave had decided after his fourth or fifth dream about Kenny not to suppress any “funny” feelings he may have for the green-eyed young man. “ _They’ll just get worse if I ignore ‘em.”_ He’d rationalized, so he doesn’t over analyze the bubbling in his chest when he sees Kenny all cute and happy, he just let’s himself enjoy it.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Dave asks coyly. “So, uh…what do you plan on calling me?” Dave can’t say for sure, but he’d bet money that Kenny falters in his bouncing ever so slightly at the question, his eyes looking darker than before, before shakily exhaling and differing to Larry in a panic.

 

“Dad!” Larry exclaims. “Because, dad spelled backwards is…”

 

“Dad!” The boys exclaim together, Kenny having recovered from whatever it was that Dave thinks he saw, dissolving into another fit of giggles. Dave finishes unpacking before he has an unfortunate realization.

 

“Hey, uh…wait,” Dave starts, not exactly sure how to word this, “You know…there’s only two beds?” Dave asks more than states.

 

“I guess two of us are gonna have to share…” Kenny replies far too quickly. Dave would never admit it, but in that moment his heart sinks. “ _Of course Kenny wants to bunk with Larry. Forget they’re both minors, they’re best friends for Christs’ sakes.”_ But then Dave remembers the kind of “friendship” Kenny wants to have with Larry, and he can’t shake that particular visual out of his head fast enough.

 

The visual that replaces it, however, is almost twice as terrifying to Dave, as Larry melts away and is replaced by himself being spooned by a more than content Kenny. Kenny’s hand rests on Dave’s upper arm as he curls into his body, nuzzling Dave’s shoulder.

 

“So…” Kenny’s voice cuts through Dave’s fantasy. “How’re we gonna work this?”

 

* * *

 

It’s two in the morning. Larry’s fast asleep, Dave has just groggily walked to the bathroom, and Kenny is wide awake and hard as a rock.

 

He has been since they first arrived at the hotel. The whole drive up, Larry had insisted on having the entire back seat to himself to finish their costumes, so Kenny sat up front with Dave. It’s been about six months that Dave has solely occupied Kenny’s fantasies. Just the close proximity between them in the car was enough to cause Kenny’s cock to stiffen, and he rushed to the bathroom to try and rectify the situation as soon as Dave had opened the door to their room.

 

Relief was quick for Kenny, but it hadn’t lasted long. Kenny found Dave unbearably cute when he was annoyed, and Larry's and his code names had certainly made Dave annoyed. Kenny could’ve sworn he saw something glimmer in Dave’s eyes when he giggled, but he dismissed the ridiculous thought.

 

Now, Kenny’s lying in the dark, painfully hard, hearing Dave’s words echo in his mind.

 

“ _So, uh…what do you plan on calling me?”_

 

It had taken more of Kenny’s willpower than he’d care to admit not to answer “How about ‘Daddy’?”

 

_“You know…there’s only two beds?”_

 

And, god, had that little spark lit a roaring fire in Kenny. If he had heard those words six months ago, he would’ve imagined cuddling with Larry, no question. But now, the only scenario involving Larry took place with Kenny sandwiched between both father and son.

 

Kenny, however, had rapidly abandoned that fantasy for one of him cuddling up to Dave. It’s still a sweet thought, until Kenny’s mind starts imagining the kind of events that can transpire leading up to the cuddling.

 

His cock twitches, and Kenny winces, looking over to Larry to see if he’s really asleep before even beginning to think about touching himself, but before he can, Kenny hears a faint groan.

 

For a second he assumes it’s Larry, but after sitting up in his bed, Kenny can see he’s fast asleep. The second time Kenny hears the groan, it’s clearly coming from the bathroom. _“Ugh…not cute.”_ Kenny can’t help but chuckle to himself, but when Kenny hears Dave groan a third time, the chuckling stops.

 

The third groan is deep, raspy, and desperate. Kenny knows that groan, as he’s imagined it slipping from Dave’s lips dozens of times. All rationality flies out the window as Kenny shoves his hand into his pajama bottoms and furiously pumps his cock, forcefully pressing his ear to the wall between his bed and the bathroom. Now he can hear Dave’s groans and pants almost perfectly, and Kenny bites the inside of his cheek to keep from making similar sounds. But when Dave starts to whisper to himself, Kenny can’t contain the little whimper that escapes from him.

 

"Fuck yeah, baby.” Dave softly moans. “You’re so good for me. Make me feel so good.”

 

Kenny tastes metal, realizing he’s bitten into his cheek, and doesn’t care in the slightest. He can hear the wet sound of Dave working himself over and Kenny times his thrusts to match Dave’s. He’s already so close, starting to thrust into his hand, fighting high-pitched whimpers and responding to Dave’s dirty talk in his head.

 

“God damn, I want you.”

 

_“Yes, please, make me yours!”_

 

"Who do you want, huh?”

 

_“You, god, you!”_

 

“Tell me who you belong to, baby.”

 

_“You, Daddy!”_

 

Dave takes one final sharp breath before going silent, triggering Kenny’s climax. Both of them spill over their fists simultaneously, with Dave whispering a name that’s not his wife’s, and with Kenny assuming he’d heard wrong and Dave had, in fact, said “Vicky”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't guarantee I'll always be able to update this quickly, but I wanted to make up for the long wait last time, and say a big "Thank you!" to everyone reading.


	9. You're A Lovin' Genius...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

After that night in the motel, everything changes.

 

Some changes are subtle, like the way Dave avoids looking into, well, anyone’s eyes if he can help it. Granted, he wasn’t the best at open communication and eye contact before, but now there’s one, concrete reason.

 

Other changes are more drastic, like the way Kenny notices how his heart doesn’t flutter anymore when Larry’s arm brushes against his during movie nights. Kenny always assumed he’d pine for Larry forever, but the newfound lack of lust lifts a weight from his shoulders, allowing him to be more open and authentic. While this is good news for Larry, who feels closer to his best friend than ever before, this is terrible news for Dave.

 

Kenny’s newfound confidence has primarily shown itself in the form of teasing Dave. Whether it’s a little sass here, or an extra hip swish there, Kenny has never felt more comfortable being a bit too flamboyant. _“Plus, the safest way to practice flirting is on a married man who’s completely indifferent to me,”_ Kenny reasons. 

 

Dave, however, has never felt less indifferent in his entire life. He struggles outside the door every night when he gets home from work, knowing Kenny is waiting for him just inside his house. Dave is in a constant battle with himself, torn between feeling incredibly guilty, incredibly horny, and wishing Kenny and all he encompasses could just go away.

 

So when Dave returns home after a long day of running unnecessary errands, hoping to have evaded the situation just for once, he’s at his wit’s end when he opens the door to see Kenny standing in front of the wide open freezer. “Hey. What’s goin’ on, you guys?” Dave asks rhetorically, keeping his eyes cast down as he yanks off his jacket, hoping to escape the kitchen without getting a response, but he’s not so lucky. 

 

“We’re almost out of chocolate chocolate-chip,” Kenny responds, holding a gallon of ice cream in one hand and a large metal spoon in the other.His voice causes Dave to unconsciously turn just in time to see Kenny put the entire spoon in his mouth and suck.

 

_“That fuckin’ does it!”_ Dave looses it internally, adding aloud, “Really? I got an idea! Why don’t you run out and get some, but then never come back?” before storming out of the kitchen, fighting a groan at how uncomfortable the hardness in his pants is making the movement. 

 

Kenny, turns to Larry, looking at him with a confused frown. _“What was all THAT about?”_ he wonders, pulling the spoon out of his mouth with a pop.

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Kenny finds himself in the middle of yet another fight between Dave and Larry. Dave, having just broken Larry and Kenny’s secret code, figured out that the seemingly sweet words Larry has been saying to him all day are, in fact, curse words. “Hey!” Dave points a stern finger at Larry, “I know what you’re doin’ there! And I told you, no more cursing at me!” 

 

“I didn’t curse.” Larry retorts, doing a much better job at keeping a straight face than Kenny, before turning to his friend. “Kenny? Did you hear any cursing?”

 

“No,” Kenny replies, barely containing his glee. Kenny’s exuberance only grows when he looks up to realize Dave’s gaze is meeting his for the first time in a week. “I didn’t hear any curse word.” he states more to Dave than Larry, holding the older man’s gaze and noticing Dave’s slight stammer as he does so.

 

As Larry and Dave continue to argue, Kenny shifts himself on the couch so he’s sitting straighter. _“It’s like having a front-row seat!”_ he almost giggles, rubbing his hands together over his lap. For the first time in days Kenny really feels like he could capture Dave’s attention for more than a second, and he relishes in the idea of winning whatever little game they've been playing. Kenny feels so sure of himself until something Dave says snaps him back to reality so fast it makes his head spin.

 

“I’m not gonna have you talk to me like that, Larry, you understand?” Dave’s voice booms, and all Kenny can do is watch Dave with wide, dark eyes. Kenny already feels like he’s just received an amazing gift, hearing Dave say such a sentence in a deeply commanding tone. So, when Dave follows with, “I’m your father, and you’re gonna respect me.” Kenny practically melts.

 

_“So much for my winning confidence…”_ Kenny thinks, unable to stop himself from imagining Dave growling the same dominating phrases in his ears. _“Who cares about winning, really?”_ Kenny concedes quicker than he’d like to admit as he wills himself not to get noticeably harder than he already is at the idea of being helpless under Dave. 

 

Luckily, Larry’s shrill voice interrupts Kenny’s blossoming fantasy. “…I’m just gonna make myself a new, virtual dad!” Larry whines, gesturing to the computer game he and Kenny had been playing before Dave walked in. “One that w-will build me up and encourage me, and make me feel like I’m someone special!” Larry finishes before storming out.

 

Kenny is about to follow, but Dave’s look of utter hopelessness stops him. “Don’t worry,” Kenny stands, turning sympathetically to Dave, “he won’t really do that…we don’t have enough points saved up.” Dave sighs and, once again locks eyes with Kenny. Kenny stands up taller under Dave’s gaze, putting his hands on his hips. Dave’s eyes follow the motion, and he licks his lips without realizing.

 

_“Fuck!”_ both men think, before scurrying off in opposite directions, each hoping the other hadn’t noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Dave licking his lips in this scene is one hundred percent canon.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading and commenting such lovely words of encouragement. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch, but am working on coming out the other side. I'm anxious to return to this work with a newfound enthusiasm!


	10. A Whole New World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

For the next month, every day is the same. Dave comes home from work, he fights with Vicky or one of the kids, he gets his buttons pushed by Kenny, and he chickens out and runs away. With the amount of tension building in each of them, it’s no surprise that both Kenny and Dave have redirected their frustrations onto other people. And now, sitting in the kitchen, staring down a practically seething Kenny, Dave feels like redirection may have not been the best idea.

 

A little over a week ago, Dave had gotten into a massive fight with Kenny’s father, Achmed. Over what originally, he honestly cant remember. _“Was it somethin’ about bushes…?”_ Dave shakes his head, because it doesn’t really matter. What does matter, is his temper had gotten the best of him, and although he’s very sorry he inadvertently pitted Larry and Kenny against each other, he’s the most sorry for something he had said in the heat of the moment.

 

Dave takes one last swig of his beer before he starts. “I get you’re upset, Ken, but I did say ‘No offense’.” Judging by the furrowing of Kenny’s brow, Dave guesses his first attempt at an apology is not the best.

 

“And I said, ‘None taken’.” Kenny deadpans, staring blankly at Dave.

 

“A-And really, y-you’d said you called him worse yourself, so…” Dave tries again. Kenny leans back in his chair, crosses his arms, and takes a deep breath. When Kenny finally speaks, Dave almost chokes on his beer.

 

“You can be a real ass.”

 

Dave coughs and sputters, wiping his mouth on his sleeve, and gawks at Kenny. “E-Excuse me?” Dave asks, wondering if he’d misheard.

 

“You’ve got a big, stupid mouth.” Kenny adds with confidence.

 

Dave realizes said big, stupid mouth is still hanging open, so he snaps it shut. There’s about a minute of deafening silence before Kenny leans forward and speaks again.

 

“What you said was a little bit hard to ignore,” Kenny says passive-aggressively, his mind replaying the hurtful words. _“I’m gonna make him sorry he ever got on that magic carpet of his and came to the United States in the first place.”_ Dave’s voice echoes throughout Kenny’s head.

 

Dave sighs, and both he and Kenny simultaneously lean back in their chairs. _“Goddamn it. I really fucked it up this time, huh?”_ Dave thinks, hating the way Kenny looks so upset and hurt almost as much as he hates that he’s the one who’s making Kenny feel this way. Dave clears his throat.

 

“Look, kid, I’m sorry, okay?” Dave blurts out.

 

Kenny’s eyes start to feel itchy and he wills himself not to cry. “Is that how you really feel about m…us?” Kenny’s voice is so quiet, threatening to shake, as he quickly corrects himself.

 

Now Dave’s eyes are starting to itch, and he starts to panic. _“Jesus, I’m not good at this kinda crap. Whaddo I do? Whaddo I do? Whaddo I do?”_ Dave frantically tries to vocalize some semblance of a caring sentence, but his mind is short-circuiting. Kenny nods his head sadly and stands to leave. _“For Christ’s sake, Dave, DO SOMETHING!”_ Dave screams at himself, shutting off his brain and instead following his instincts.

 

Dave practically catapults himself over the table to Kenny before grasping his arms and pulling him into Dave’s chest. 

 

Both Kenny and Dave stop breathing. Dave has his arms around Kenny, holding onto him for dear life. Kenny’s ear is pressed against Dave and he can hear how fast Dave’s heart is pounding. Kenny breathes first, relaxing into Dave and gently laying his arms around Dave’s waist, and the simple gesture is enough to cause Dave to let go of the breath he was holding with a relieved sigh.

 

They stay like that until Kenny mumbles, a tiny “It’s okay,” against Dave, causing Dave to finally release him. As they pull apart, their emotions now at bay, they reality of what just happened hits them both like a brick. Kenny blushes furiously before bolting out the door, racing home against his rapidly growing erection while Dave opts to remain frozen in the kitchen with his big, stupid mouth wide open once again. 

 

_“What the hell did I just do?!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thank you all for reading and for your wonderful comments!
> 
> I know this is a short chapter, but I wanted to finish it quickly because I am extremely excited for what's to come. For those of you who know the show I will leave you with a two word hint: ice cream!


	11. Chocolate Or Vanilla?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any italicized quotes are thoughts (not being spoken out loud).

Dave almost asks Larry to repeat himself. Not because Dave didn’t hear what he said, but just so he can hear Larry say it again. _“Hell, I’ll give the kid all the cash I have on me if it means he’s goin’ out with a real live girl!”_ Dave’s trying to play it cool, but he can barely contain his excitement when he asks Larry who the lucky lady is.

 

“Actually,” Larry replies, “it’s two girls.” A powerful cocktail of pride and confusion begins swirling around inside Dave.

 

_“Jesus, when it rains it pours for this kid! Is he even allowed to do this? Should I put a stop to this? Two girls! Where the hell is Vicky when I need her? I shouldn’t be allowed to parent unsupervised. TWO GIRLS!”_

 

“Well, anyway, um…” Larry's voice interrupts Dave’s inner spiral, “Kenny and I are going on a double date with Steffie and Alyssa. I hope I get Alyssa, she’s hotter.” At the mention on Kenny’s name, Dave stiffens slightly. He hasn’t seen too much of Kenny since his little outburst of affection in the kitchen almost two weeks ago. And now, at the news that Kenny might go out with one of these girls, all Dave’s irrational jealous feelings that had begun to lie dormant roar back to life.

 

_“I need a beer.”_ Dave hastily decides, before adding aloud, “Yeah, well, I’m guessing you can have your pick of ‘em.” He claps Larry on the back before making his way over to the refrigerator.

 

“…Because who wouldn’t want me?” Larry turns to Dave, confused. Dave aggressively shuts the fridge door and uncaps the beer.

 

“Well, that, and I don’t think Kenny’s interested in either one of ‘em.” Dave quickly shoots back with more venom than he intended.

 

“Well, why not? They’re both kinda cute.” Larry responds, looking increasingly confused.

 

Dave can’t help but roll his eyes. _“How thick is this kid?!”_ “If Kenny were any gayer, rainbows would be shooting out of his ears a-a-and the village people would play when he walked into a room.” It isn’t until Dave really stops to look at Larry’s awestruck face that he realizes he said that last part out loud, and his common sense returns just as hastily as it had exited.

 

_“I should not have said that.”_

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, Dave’s holed up in the garage when the door slams. _“Vicky’s home and I’m in trouble.”_ Dave assumes, but when he lifts his head, expecting to see an angry woman, and instead sees an angry Kenny, he does a double take. He’d be relieved if Kenny wasn’t glaring at him so viciously.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Kenny hisses. 

 

Dave decides to play dumb. “A guy who saved twenty dollars on a bookshelf, and has to spend three hours putting it together.” he gestures to the pieces of wood around him, hoping to have diffused the tension. Kenny, however, becomes eerily calm, and Dave knows he answered incorrectly.

 

“Larry told me what you said about me.” Kenny deadpans, slowly stepping toward Dave.

 

“Oh, yeah?” Dave rises. “Well you’re gonna have to be more specific, Kenny. I say a lot of things about you.” Dave doesn’t fully realize what he’s just admitted until Kenny stops in his tracks. Dave decides he needs to find a hammer immediately, turning his back to Kenny to search for it, which in no way has anything to do with his slowly reddening face.

 

Unfortunately for Dave, Kenny quickly recovers and reminds him. “You said I was, you know, gay?”

 

Now Dave is the one stopping in his tracks. “Oh…well, Kenny…” Dave stammers, “I-I-I’m sorry. I, uh…I shouldn’t’ve said that.” The tension in Kenny’s shoulders lessens slightly for a moment before Dave adds, “But, uh…in my defense, um…I did say it behind your back.”

 

“Well it was a stupid thing to say.” Kenny provides.

 

Dave turns to Kenny, meeting his gaze for the first time in weeks. “Yeah, well, that’s kind of my trademark.” Dave jokes softly, and as mad as Kenny is he can’t help the corners of his mouth from creeping up into an understanding smirk, causing Dave to stammer again. “Bu-but like I said, ya know, I’m sorry.” Dave finally apologizes, bending down to pick up another piece of wood.

 

Kenny takes a wary step toward Dave, so when Dave stands back up they’re less than a foot apart. “W-well is there somethin’ else?”

 

“Nope,” Kenny replies quickly.

 

“…alright…” Dave answers almost sadly as Kenny turns to leave. But, before Kenny does, he turns back, rubbing his neck shyly.

 

“So how do you know if you’re gay?”

 

Dave almost drops the piece of wood he’s carrying, whipping around to face a very vulnerable looking Kenny. The intensity of Dave’s stare is both intimidating and emboldening Kenny to continue.

 

“You know, hypothetically speaking, how do you know?” Kenny finishes, wanting answers but not wanting to incriminate himself any further than he already has without first knowing Dave’s thoughts. Dave finds himself in a similar situation, wanting to finally have an answer from Kenny without giving away any of his own feelings in the process.

 

“I don’t know, it’s kinda like and instinct thing, ya know?” Dave answers cautiously. “It’s like ice cream, ya know, you either like chocolate or vanilla. Ya know? I mean,” Dave bends down to grab the piece of wood he abandoned, “what flavor do you like?”

 

“I don’t know, which one’s the gay flavor?” Kenny instantly jokes, chuckling before realizing what he’s just admitted and clapping his hand over his mouth. 

 

This time, Dave does drop the wood, officially not caring about the bookshelf any more. “So…so w-what are you sayin’ here, Kenny?” Dave tries not to sound as desperate as he feels, but he’s pretty sure he fails when he sees the twinkle in Kenny’s eyes.

 

“I guess I’m saying I’m…I’m gay.” Kenny confesses, wearing a face splitting smile that Dave mirrors back to him before wrapping Kenny in a huge hug and lifting him in the air, spinning the smaller man around. When Dave finally puts Kenny down, both men are smiling and breathing heavily. Kenny looks alert and invigorated, and Dave isn’t sure how much more of Kenny’s undivided attention he can take before he does something rash.

 

Dave clears his throat, habitually starting to re-bury his emotions before taking a step back from Kenny. “Alright…alright…alright, we’re good now, Kenny. We’re good now. So I, uh, I guess you wanna go home and tell your parents now, huh?” Dave doesn’t miss how pure panic flashes across Kenny’s face.

 

“Ohhh I don’t know if I can do that…” Kenny shakes his head as Dave interjects.

 

“Oh, come on, think about how good you felt telling me!” Dave comforts, and Kenny smiles again, thinking to himself _“If Dave only knew how good telling him felt. Maybe if I ask him to tell my parents with me…”_ Kenny opens his mouth to do just that before Dave interrupts.

 

“Now imagine how good you’d feel telling someone who actually gives a crap about ya!” Dave jokes, but when Kenny’s face falls, Dave knows he’s said the wrong thing.

 

Kenny’s eyes start to redden and look glassy. He closes his eyes, taking in a shaky breath before exhaling and looking at Dave once more. “You’re right,” he says calmly, before giving Dave a small smile. “Thank you. I’m gonna go tell them.” Dave can’t help the tears that well up as he watches Kenny walk sadly out the garage and back home, both men kicking themselves for truly believing the other would care about them in the way they wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not forget about this fic! I felt Kenny's "coming out" in this chapter was very important, and it wasn’t where it needed to be before my work schedule became crazy again. Now that it’s a little calmer, I’ll be able to post more frequently. Thank you to everyone for your continued support and extreme patience with me. I appreciate every single one of you!
> 
> (And not to sound too "Game of Thrones"y but...smut is coming!)


End file.
